parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cool Snowman King
The Cool Snowman King is Wade,Olaf&Rarity2015 movie spoof of Disney's "The Lion King". It appeared on January 2, 2015. ''Cast: *Young Simba - Zeke (Wade)'' *''Adult Simba - Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Young Nala - Alissa (Wade)'' *''Adult Nala - Rarity (MLP)'' *''Timon - Jasmine(Aladdin)'' *''Pumbaa - Ariel(The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mufasa - Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Sarabi - Anna and Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Scar - Gantu(Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Shenzi - Mertle (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Banzai - Duke of Weselton (Frozen)'' *''Ed - Nigel (Rio)'' *''Rafiki - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Zazu ''- The Rainbooms(My Little Pony Equestria Girls 2:Rainbow Rocks & 3:Friendship Games) *''Sarafina - ''Princess Aurora(Sleeping Beauty) *''Baby Simba - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''The Mouse - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Gopher - The Lorax'' *''Hyenas - ''Disney Villains *''Chameleon - Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede - ''The Black Jaguars(The Emperor's New Groove) and CDA(Monsters Inc) *''The Vultures/Buzzards - Tractors (Cars)'' *''The Beetle - Rufus (Dolphin Tale)'' ''Chapters: #The Cool Snowman King part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 2 - Gantu ' #The Cool Snowman King part 3 - Zeke's First Day' #The Cool Snowman King part 4 (A) - Zeke's Pouncing Lesson'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report"'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 5 - Gantu and Zeke's Conversation'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 6 - "It's Cool to Be Cold (from Really Wild Animals: Polar Prowl)" '' #''The Cool Snowman King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 9 - The Stampede!/Kristoff's Sleeping/Zeke's Exile'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 10 - Gantu Takes Over Pride Rock'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 11 - Meet Jasmine and Ariel ' #The Cool Snowman King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/Hakuna Matata "' #The Cool Snowman King part 13 - Gantu in Command'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 15 - Rarity Chased Jasmine /The Reunion'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 17 - Olaf and Rarity's Agrument/Sven's Wisdom/Olaf's Destiny'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 18 - Olaf's Return/Jasmine and Ariel's Distraction'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 19 - Olaf Confronts Gantu/Olaf Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 20 - Olaf vs. Gantu /A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' #''The Cool Snowman King part 21 - End Credits/"Can't Help Falling in Love (from Lilo and Stitch)"'' ''Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips Used: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''The Lorax (2012)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)'' *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Brave (2012)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' ''Songs Used: *Circle of Life'' *''It's Cool to Be Cold (from Really Wild Animals: Polar Prowl) replacing I Just Can't Wait to be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' *''Circle of Life (Reprise)'' *''I Can't Help Falling in Love (from Lilo and Stitch)'' ''Trivia: *The Lion King, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Rio, Cars 2, Zookeeper, Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dolphin Tale are all released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011.'' *''Open Season and The Simpsons Movie are released on DVD in 2007.'' *''Frozen, Rio 2, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Dolphin Tale 2 are released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2014.'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King is replaced by It's Cool to Be Cold from Really Wild Animals: Polar Prowl.'' Category:Wade,Olaf&Rarity2015 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs